


What I Really Need

by Hutch15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Love, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch15/pseuds/Hutch15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of AoU Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov have helped Nick Fury rebuild S.H.E.I.L.D. Steve has gone after Bucky and has lost contact with the rest of the avengers. What happens when Steve comes back to help save the world again?<br/>Will this change Steve and Natasha's relationship forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you enjoy! And please give me feedback.

It was six in the morning when Natasha heard her phone go off. The sunlight of the morning sun was peaking through the window. She sat up to reach for her phone knowing exactly who it was.

Come in ASAP ~N

Of course. She really shouldn't be surprised. Nick Fury doesn’t care what time it is, if he needs you then he needs you. Natasha gets up and takes a shower. Once she’s done she gets dressed.

“Natasha?”

She turns her head towards the voice and notices Bruce sitting up looking extremely tired. “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you, but I need to go in and talk to Fury right now.” she says walking up to him. “So i’ll be back later ok?”Natasha says before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Ok” he replies before going back to sleep.

As Natasha leaves she thinks about the last six months after the Ultron incident. So much has happened. The most significant was the rebuild of S.H.I.E.L.D. It had taken some time, but in the end Fury was able to find agents that he knew and trusted to help run the new S.H.I.E.L.D. But none of that would have been possible without the help of her and Steve.

Steve

Steve Rogers was the only person in this world (besides Clint) that she fully trusted with her secrets. Between the time she met him on the Helicarrier and the events of the Winter soldier Captain America was able to knock down her walls and learn who the real Natasha was and much to her disagreement he thought she was a good person. But over the last six months she lost contact with him since he went to go find Bucky. For a while after losing contact Natasha felt lost. Steve was her partner and her best friend. Without him she felt lonely. Eventually she was able to get over it and find comfort in Bruce.

Bruce wasn’t like steve, not by a long shot, but at least he was there. Natasha tried to convince herself that she was with Bruce because he was nice, kind, gentle and cared about her. But deep down she knew this wasn’t true. The harsh reality was that Bruce was just someone to fill that void that was created when Steve left.

As Natasha walked through the main entrance of S.H.I.E.L.D she was greeted by Nick Fury’s right hand women Maria Hill.

“Agent Hill it's nice to see you again”

“Likewise Romanoff. Now if you could follow me Director Fury wants to see you” she replies while motioning me to follow her.

“Do you have any idea what’s so urgent that Fury couldn’t wait until I came in to tell me?”

“I don’t know. All he said was that it was serious and that he needed you to come in as soon as you could.” Hill said without facing her.

 _This better be good_ Natasha thought as they arrived at Director Fury’s door. “Now if you could excuse Agent Romanoff I have other matters to attend to.” Hill told her as she began walk down the hallway.

When Natasha entered the room she noticed Fury sitting in his chair not facing her, but rather facing the window looking out at the New York City skyline.

“We’ve got a problem Romanoff.” He said while still looking out the window.

What kind of problem sir?” she asked.

“A huge problem” he replied.  
“One that jeopardizes the millions of lives in this country.” Fury explains as he walks over to a monitor on the wall that now displays information on a German terrorist..

“This is Aldous Hirsch. He is the leader of a small terrorist group located outside of Munich”

“But sir how is the leader of such a small terrorist group a threat?” Natasha asked in a confused tone.

“Before I summoned you here my contacts in Germany informed me that someone in the U.S government has given Hirsch nuclear launch codes.”

Natasha stood there stunned and confused as to how something like this could have happened. A million thoughts and questions raced through her mind at that moment. But there was one thing that she really wanted to know.

“Sir who could have possibly given him those codes?” she asked.

“I don’t know Agent, but I will find out who the hell did.” he replied.

“So what is my mission sir?”

“You and your new partner will be sent to Munich where you will locate Hirsch and the codes and retrieve them by any means necessary.”  
_New partner_ Natasha thought coldly. Why the hell would she need a new partner? Then her mind immediately went to Clint. _Was he okay?_ she thought, suddenly filled with concern and worry.

“Don’t worry Natasha, Clint is fine. I just decided he needed a vacation and some time with his family” Fury said reading the expression on her face after hearing his words.

“Who is my new partner?”Natasha asked.

“I would love to tell you Agent Romanoff, but I have many things I need to attend to. But I'm sure Agent Hill will gladly take you to your new partner.” he said motioning to the door where Agent Hill suddenly appeared.

“Agent if you will please follow me I will take you to him.” Agent Hill Said.

Nat followed Agent Hill though a number of hallways until they reached the briefing room.

“Your new partner should be in there.” Hill said with a mischievous smirk.

As Natasha walked into the room she felt a very familiar presence. And that's when she saw her new partner.

Steve Rogers


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha didn't know what to think. She was so mad that she couldn't think, but at the same she couldn’t be more thrilled that her best friend finally came back. But she finally let her anger boil over.

 

“Where the hell have you been Rogers!?” Natasha yelled once she regained her voice.

 

“Nat you know I had to go after him” Steve said slightly taken back by her outburst.

 

“So that means you don’t have to check in every once and while?” She asked getting angrier by the second. 

 

“Nat I didn’t think-”

 

“You didn’t what Rogers? You didn’t think people cared about you and whether or not you were safe?”  Steve scowled.

“Why the hell should I have to explain myself to you Agent Romanoff!?” Steve yelled.

 

Natasha stood there stunned and unable to move. In all of her time being partners with Steve she has never heard him raise his voice at anyone, least of all her. Fighting the urge to beat the shit out him, Natasha turned to get out of the room as fast as she could before she did something she would regret. Before exiting the room she turned to Steve.

 

“Be here at seven o'clock tomorrow morning so I can brief you on our assignment.” she stated coldly. 

 

“Nat wait, I’m sor-”Steve started before being interrupted by Natasha.

 

“If you're late I will not hesitate to leave you considering I don’t need your help in the first place.”she said before slamming the door shut and leaving Steve and then leaving the new S.H.I.E.L.D building. Once in her car she broke out into tears. 

 

“That asshole” she whispered to herself.

 

How could he speak to her like that? The way he spoke to her was like he didn’t even know who she was. And she definitely didn’t know that person in there.  _ Was her best friend gone?  _ she thought. No. Natasha refused to believe that. Thinking back on her and Steve's conversation just moments ago she realized there was something different about Steve. Almost like something was bothering him deeply. His posture, the way he spoke and the rings arounds his eyes told her something was up. And she was gonna find out what.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later Natasha returned to her apartment after spending the rest of the day clearing her head. But no matter what she did her mind kept drifting back to Steve. What was bothering him so much that he lost his temper so easily? Then it was like a lightbulb went off in her head.

 

Bucky

 

He had to be the reason why Rogers was in such a bad mood. Steve spent months trying to find his best friend and his only connection to the past that he had left and coming up with nothing had to be difficult for him. Natasha mentally kicked herself for being mad at him. Steve had been through a lot over the last few months with not being able to find Bucky and she huge asshole for being mad at him for such a stupid reason.

 

Once she was in her apartment she found Bruce sitting on the couch watching Netflix. Natasha completely forgot it was movie night. But in all honesty she didn’t really care for it since it wasn’t as fun as when she and Steve used to do it. Natasha greatly missed those days of explaining all the movies that he had missed from being frozen for so long. She also missed making fun of him for being bad with modern technology which used to be one her favorite things to do.

 

“Natasha?”Bruce asked pulling her from her thoughts.

“Oh uh… sorry Bruce. How was your day?” She asked while walking into the living room.

 

“Pretty uneventful. How was yours?”

 

Natasha debated in her mind whether or not she should tell Bruce about Steve, but ultimately decided against.

 

‘I got new mission from Fury so i’ll be gone for the next five days.” she replied. 

 

“What kind of mission?” he asked

 

“Sorry, but it's classified”

 

For the next couple of minutes they sat in awkward silence before Bruce asked her what movie she wanted to watch. 

 

“Sorry babe, but I had a pretty long day and I have to get ready to leave tomorrow so I think I’m gonna take a shower and then go sleep.” she said before leaving him in the living room to go get ready for bed. 

  
Later while laying in bed Natasha was doing a little more research on her new mark Aldous Hirsch. The data Directory Fury had given her revealed that Hirsch's father Josef Hirsch was HYDRA official and a huge supporter of Johann Schmidt.  _ Well that explains a lot _ she thought, making a mental note to inform Steve of this new information tomorrow. She then put her laptop away and slowly went to sleep.


End file.
